In the Middle of the Storm
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. "Stop me. Stop me before I fall in love with you more than I already have." Alpha Pair.


A gift for a friend who requested a dramatic confession in the rain. To be honest, I also wanted to write a scene like this, since it's one of my dreams to kiss a person while it's raining. Yeah, it's me bring romantic again.

Warnings And Disclaimers: not mine. Alpha Pair. OOCness, and some typos.

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi stared out of the window, silently watching the drops of rain fall and slide down on the transparent glass. The sky was dark, the swirling gray clouds of a thunderstorm bubbling and writhing as the strong gales of wind assaulted the land, making the trees and plants bow down to its imminent superiority. Inside the Rikkaidai campus it was cooler than usual, all the lights in the buildings open and students talking quietly amidst each other at the sudden bad turn of the weather, wondering if classes were going to be suspended because of it.<p>

_Tennis practice is going to be canceled,_ he finally conceded to the rain, knowing that they could never play in such terrible conditions. While he encouraged his players to play in any kind of weather, the storm would prove to be too much, even for him. Elbows propped up on his desk, fingers weaved together, and his chin resting lightly on them, his blue eyes silently moved down, following the trails of raindrops that covered the window, feeling pensive.

He loved the rain. Ever since he was a child he would always go to the window and just watch the raindrops fall down from the sky, and, if possible, even go out and enjoy it. There was just something about the dreariness of it that drew him in, the feelings of tranquility and quiet that usually came during a downpour that signified the crying of the heavens. He sighed a little bit, a puff of warm breath fogging up the window slightly, completely immersing himself with his thoughts.

A roll of lightning lighted up the sky, just for the quickest moment, illuminating the darkened and almost invisible grounds with a flash of light. He watched silently, eyes sweeping beyond the silver sheets of rain, ignoring the world around him, listening to the continuous downpour that left a rhythmic melody on the rooftop. It was at these moments he wished he was alone, in a dark room sitting by a large window, completely content in just simply waiting for the rain to stop.

Another jagged spike crossed the almost black sky, once again illuminating his thoughtful, faraway face. He almost wanted to fold his arms and curl into himself, but with the presence of other people in the classroom prevented that, not wanting to let them see how disarmed he was at the moment. The rain continued to rage, swirling, wreaking havoc on the outside, and yet continued to bring peace and quiet into his heart, a contradiction that would've confused most people, but not him.

He was a living contradiction himself, a storm in the midst of calm, a thing that he prided himself upon on.

His thoughts were broken when a student came in, announcing that classes were suspended for the day. Accepting the words with very little resistance, he made to stand up with his classmates, starting to pack his own things, when something caught his eye.

And, just at that moment, another streak of light flashed from the skies, lighting the grounds for a short moment, and Yukimura saw a lone figure standing in the rain, clothes soaked and seemingly unmoving as the harsh torrents of water rained down on him. Shoulders square and broad, with a cap that covered most of his dark colored hair, and eyes…

Deep, intense, dark eyes that were looking at him right now.

Yukimura gasped softly, unable to tear his eyes away, feeling those eyes capture him, trap him, keeping their connection intact even though they were floors away from each other. To see _him_, there, in the midst of the heavy shower, a man standing in the middle of the storm… it was unnerving.

Unnerving… but at the same time… _electrifying_.

The semi-darkness illuminated his tall, lean form, the green school uniform almost black from being drenched in the rain. The other teen finally looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets, and Yukimura Seiichi took off, leaving his blazer and bag behind as he vaulted down the staircases to the outside, ignoring the looks and the greetings that came his way. What greeted him outside was the mist, the scent of the autumn rain and the calming spray of water that brushed against his face, the tiny droplets touching his skin as he stood at the edge of the concrete covering.

Yukimura's normally blue eyes were narrowed, trying to find something in the slate of heavy pouring rain. He stepped out, immediately soaked to the bone, a hand over his eyes as he braved through the fierce downpour. The cold seeped into his skin, making him shiver, the rain pounding mercilessly into his back, almost deaf from the continuous sound of the rain falling against the ground.

"Genichirou." He called out softly when he was close enough, stopping a few feet away from the other teen, whose face he can't see with the black cap obscuring his face, water dripping from the rim as the vice-captain stopped staring at the sky and turned his face sideways, staring at the blue-haired teen. "It's raining. Why did you come out here?"

"Why did you?" Sanada now faced him completely, seemingly not noticing the bad weather, the drops of water running through the bare skin that Yukimura could see, disappearing through the collar where skin meets cloth. "Go back. You'll get sick that way."

"You've been in this rain longer than me!" Yukimura insisted, grabbing the sleeve of Sanada's blazer to tug him back into shelter. "You're already soaked through, so let's go back." But before they could move, large fingers enclosed on his wrist, warm despite the cold both of them were feeling.

"... Stay." The way Sanada said it made Yukimura's eyes widen in slight surprise. "Don't leave yet."

"But… the rain…!"

"Stay with me." Sanada's head was bowed, his voice deep, resonating with his very being. And, in that moment, Yukimura's heart pounded fast and hard, almost overlapping with the sound of the rain that continued to fall on the both of them, letting them feel as if they were all alone in the world.

"Seiichi."

It was the first time. Yukimura wasn't able to stop the soft sound that escaped, and for every thought in his mind to be washed away quickly the moment he heard his first name on his lips. His heart was beating erratically, complimenting with the sudden surge of conflicting emotions that followed. Almost unconsciously he felt his cheeks warming up, the blush staining his paler than usual cream-colored skin.

Another flash of lightning. The two of them, standing under the rain, unmoving, untouched by the outside world. Yukimura summoned the courage to look up, his hair matted down and now sticking to his nape as he faced his best friend, curiosity, concern and slight fear all mixing and churning within him.

"Genichirou…?"

It was one of those times wherein even Yukimura can't follow the other teen's trail of thought. Sanada Genichirou, his proud, honest vice-captain was usually so willfully transparent, always straight-forward and blunt. And yet… he was the few persons that always caught Yukimura's attention, to see that behind the see-through mirror there was something more than a normal person can see. Beyond the mirror… was a dense, black fog, and he was one of the few who dared venture into its depths.

The rain wasn't even close to stopping. The storm continued to surge, almost in synchrony with Yukimura's own feelings. He couldn't understand at all. His vice-captain, his feelings, everything. Water dripped from his clothes, his hair, his body shivering from the wet rain, thought that might be because of the uncertainties welling up in him.

Yukimura can't find the strength to look into his eyes. The grip on his hand was firm but not tight, and, with enough strength, he could probably move his arm away if he wanted to. But the touch on his skin seemingly drained away all of his will to do so, the ice-cold connection between flesh warm and assuring, almost comforting in a way that Yukimura can't understand.

Hesitantly, his other hand reached out and touched Sanada's face, his knuckles skimming against a high cheek and an angular jaw. Truthfully he was worried about his vice-captain, who he figured was upset enough to let himself get caught in the rain. Finally he pressed his palm against the other teen's face, fingers trembling slightly from the chill, as his voice finally came out, as quiet as a ripple in the pond.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Yukimura could feel the shift in Sanada's face as he gave out a slow, even breath. "I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Feel what?" Thinking that it was safe to look up again, Yukimura hazarded the chance to, only to find out that it was a dismal mistake.

He had never thought that Sanada could be _dangerous_. Someone to be cautious with, yes, but not necessarily threatening. He found himself thinking along those lines as his breath hitched, pinned down by the chocolate-caramel stare swirling with an emotion so intense and soul-searching that his face was heating up again.

"Why?" Sanada demanded, his low, husky voice almost growling, coated with a thick layer of indescribable feelings that Yukimura can't name. His hand suddenly gripped both Yukimura's arms, pulling him closer, leaving the captain bewildered, flustered, and a bit frightened all at once.

"Genichirou, what…!"

Sanada took a step forward, sounding almost desperate, caging the captain in his arms. He leaned forward, slowly, his usually calm brown eyes wild with turmoil and anguish as his voice trembled, barely more than a whisper amidst the heavy shower that enveloped the both of them.

"Stop me."

_Stop him… _Yukimura tried to ask what he meant, only to be silenced as the heat-filled gaze burned into him, mouth forming a silent gasp as Sanada closed the distance between them.

He stood, frozen, almost not noticing the hands that now cupped his face gently, as if almost afraid that he would disappear, like smoke.

"Stop me… before I fall in love with you more than I already have."

Those words, spoken so quietly and tenderly against his lips, that Yukimura instinctively closed his eyes, feeling his strength leave him the moment their lips touched.

The rain continued to pour down on them. Yukimura felt almost helpless, trying to raise his arms twice before successfully placing them on Sanada's neck and shoulder, kissing back as much as his muddled brain would allow.

It felt amazing. Despite the cold, Yukimura felt so warm, almost burning, consumed by the power and possessiveness he felt from his vice-captain, breathless with the way Sanada swept him off his feet with just a simple touch.

He pulled away first, trying to regain his breath, but Sanada wouldn't let him go, pressing their foreheads together.

"I… can't breathe…" His fingers traced Sanada's lips, eyes bright and his cheeks unable to chase away the blush that dusted his skin.

"Then don't breathe. So we can stay like this forever." A low, heated voice brushed against his chilled skin, his lips were captured once again, in a suffocating, passionate kiss that weakened his knees, tasting chocolate and spice, all mixed with the cool rain water that teased their skin in droplets.

Sanada Genichirou scared him. And yet... he can't help but fall for the man who stood proudly in the middle of a storm, waiting… hoping…

_I won't breathe… so let's stay in the rain just a little bit more._

* * *

><p>It could've been better, really, but the one who requested it wanted it short and sweet, so here you go.<p>

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
